


Clarke's birthright

by carowolflgbt



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Animals, BAMF Clarke Griffin, Clarke is a princess, F/F, Lexa is soft for Clarke, Octavia is soft for Raven, english is not my first language, first fanfiction comments welcome, i was sleep deprived i'm sorry, lexa is not shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carowolflgbt/pseuds/carowolflgbt
Summary: Clarke comes back to take back what was hers by birthright and kicks some ass at the same time.With Octavia, Raven, Bellamy and Lexa by her side Clarke is going to shook the Arkers beliefs and history itself.





	1. Chapter 1

The sun just started to rise when 2 armies appeared on each side of the wide green field. The grounders came by thousands and leading them was Lexa Kom Triku, Heda of the 12 Clans and by her side was Clarke Kom Skaikru, Commander of Death.   
The one they were going to fight was the Skaikru Clan who was led by Pike and Jaha but what they didn’t know was that everything they planned was going to go up in ashes.  
The two armies met each other in the middle of the field. Pike and Jaha stood in front of their army weapons in hand.  
“Hello Commander, it’s a beautiful morning for your surrender don’t you think?” said Pike chuckling.  
“Surrender Pike? I think the only one to surrender today is you, you don’t have enough warriors to fight me and my army” said Lexa in a voice loud and clear enough for everyone surrounding them to hear.  
“I have an army at my command, weapons superior to those of you savages and people who will do everything I ask of them as they should do after all we are their leaders” said Pike.  
“That’s where you’re wrong Pike or should I call you Apollonios” said a voice behind the Commander.  
On top of a huge pure white horse was Clarke, wearing black pants, a blue shirt and a leather jacket, her hair now clean shined under the sun as if she her hair was liquid gold. She was a vision, a goddess among humans and the bowing heads of the Triku as she passed them showed that they thought the same thing.   
“What, how?!!” shouted Jaha alarmed.   
“What is it Jaha, cat got your tong, or did you really think that you could kill me?” said Clarke clearly enjoying messing with his head.  
“But I saw your body and your weapons” shouted Jaha.  
“Aww, did you really think that my people were going to follow your orders after what you did to them in the Ark I don’t think so, after all I am the one in charge” said Clarke smirking at the two men.  
“And who exactly is going to follow your orders huh?” asked Pike.  
“Us” said a voice close and behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

He turned around and saw the 45 surviving children of the 100 sent to earth.  
Raven, Octavia and Bellamy were clearly leading them and behind them were other children.  
“What you really think we didn’t know the truth of our origins, please, we’ve known since before we were sent to the earth” said Bellamy wearing a smirk on his face directed at them.  
The 3 of them advanced until they were next to Clarke’s horse and that’s when she got down of him, patted his head and turned towards the other 3 who knelled in front of her.  
“Rise” said Clarke.  
“What is the meaning of this hodness?” asked Lexa confused.  
“Don’t worry love I’m just taking back what is rightful mine, isn’t it right Jaha or should I call you Kapaneus?” said Clarke staring at the two of them.  
“Clarke, I think you should just tell the people already present so there is no more suspense” said Octavia.  
Clarke stared at Octavia until she bowed her head and put her arms behind her in a military position.  
“Maybe you are right Octavia and you’re also hoping that maybe Indra will take you back as her second, right?” said Clarke smiling at her.  
“Maybe...” said a blushing Octavia.  
“Let me explain then…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kapaneus means arrogant
> 
> The next chapter will be longer


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ORIGIN STORY!! I think...

“The Ark was originally ruled by a monarchy until greedy people murdered the king and his advisers to take their power in the Ark. The Ark was ruled by a king or queen with five advisers to help them but let me explain about the start of it all. Before the bombs, Greece was a country ruled by a king called Kambyses he was a heavily built man with long blonde hair and brown eyes, my people liked to name their children names with meanings, the king had two sons and one daughter, the queen, Charis, had died sometime after the birth of Griffin, she was a willowy woman with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. The oldest was called Petros he was a short brawny man with short white hair and brown eyes like his father’s, the second oldest was named Cato he was a lanky man with long blonde hair and brown eyes and the daughter was called Griffin she was a well-built woman and the spitting image of the queen with her long blonde hair and blue eyes. The king told his children that he would give each of them one thing they asked for, the oldest asked to be given the north to rule as practice for when he was king, the middle one asked for the south for the same reason as neither of them knew who was going to be chosen to ruled the kingdom, the daughter only asked to be allowed to travel the world to learn all she could. The king gave the lands to his sons while he ruled the capital, the east and the west. The daughter then started her journey in the world and traveled to North America, Europa, South America and Australia. One day each received a letter calling them back to the capitol for their father was getting too old to lead and wanted someone to take over his rule. The three children arrived almost at the same time, Petros arrived first surrounded by his guards, Cato arrived second followed by his disciples and Griffin arrived with 4 people who she called friends. They got to the throne room where they waited for their father. When the king arrived, he asked Petros and Cato what they were doing with the land and the people given to them to be taken care of.

“I demanded that every man who could hold a sword was trained at the castle to be made guards or to be put in our army, we now have an army bigger than the Romans.” Said Petros clearly proud of himself.

“I took every man and woman who could read or write to the castle to be my disciples so that I could teach them and so that they could serve as scribes.” Said Cato with a smug smile on his face.

The king instantly knew that they made terrible choices for they let their flaws guide them. Then he looked at his daughter and saw her entertained and laughing with her friends and asked her to introduce them.  
The first person was a man, he was taller than Griffin and had short black hair, he was tanned and very fit. He wore black leather pants, a red shirt and an armor made of tough leather. He had a pouch with something inside because every time he moved it made a metallic sound.

“My name is Reyes, Sire, I come from Spain were my family has lived for many generations as blacksmiths.” Said Reyes bowing slightly while looking the king in the eyes.

Next were the twins, a woman taller than Reyes and a man shorter than Griffin, both had fair skin and midnight blue hair. The woman had well-built muscles while still being coltish, she had a pair of short swords on her back and a knife on the left side of her waist. The other twin was a muscly man with a big wooden staff in his hand, he was using it like a walking stick.

“My name is Kay, this is my twin brother Chesmu, we come from a faraway land called America our people are called native American. We come from a line of warriors and strategists.” said Kay, she and Chesmu bowed like Reyes did but she kept her eyes on the king.

The last was a short and slightly-built woman, she had light brown hair and grey eyes. She had a small knife on the left side of her waist and a cotton pouch on the right side.

“I am Rafela, I come from Australia and I’m a healer, Sir.” said Rafela bowing to the king but glancing at Griffin asking if what she was doing was right.

“And how did you all meet my daughter, my dear?” asked the king smiling a gentle smile at Rafela.

“My father was abusive and made me work for him, one day he locked me outside, Griffin found me and took me in. She then brought me to a healer who taught me everything I know and now I travel with her.” said Rafela.

“I was starving because of the lack of business, Griffin found out and said in exchange for my work she would give me food and shelter and accepted.” said Reyes.

“My sister and I were attacked by a bear when Griffin, Rafela and Reyes showed up, Rafela started healing us while Reyes and Griffin made the bear flee, in gratitude we swore fealty to Griffin.” said Chesmu.

The king wanted an explanation for why they thought they should reign.  
Petros told his father he should be king because he was the strongest and the firstborn, Cato told him he should be king because he was the wisest.  
Griffin just looked at her father and shrugged her shoulders for she didn’t know why she should be queen, but her friends knew and wanted to tell the king all Griffin could do for the kingdom and the people she knew or saved who were prepared to give their lives for her.  
The king then had the kids waiting in the throne room while he interrogated Petros guards, Cato’ disciples and Griffin friends.  
A week later the king announced that his successor would be Griffin. After listening to her friends, the king thought that Griffin was already behaving as a queen should with her friends as her generals, at the end of the week Griffin was crowned the new queen of Greece but her brothers were enraged for they thought she was never meant to rule for they were the oldest sons of the king. Later they were known as Petros the destroyer for he almost the north and Cato the arrogant for he thought he could not be wrong.  
Petros had a son who took the last name of Apollonius and Cato had a daughter and a son who took the last name Kapaneus.  
A few years after the start of her reign Griffin met Tala, she was a tall and strapping woman with long brown hair and green eyes who was in the guard and they were together for 5 years until Petros and Cato orchestrated her murder. Tala died in Griffin arms but not before promising they would meet again. After that Griffin didn’t love anybody else but she had a son with a guard who looked like Tala to continue the family line.  
My family took the last name of our ancestor Griffin, Raven’s family took their ancestor name Reyes, my mom’s family took their ancestor name Rafela, Octavia and Bellamy’s family however adopted the name Blake for the babies were mostly born with black hair and fair skin.  
And each family also adopted a motto.” Said Clarke.

“My family’ s was “Ευφυΐα χωρίς αλαζονεία” it translates to Intelligence without arrogance” said Raven.

“Ours was “Η δύναμή μας είναι να προστατεύουμε τους αδύναμους και τη Βασίλισσά μας. ” Our power is to protect the weak and our queen.” Said Octavia.

“My mom’s family was “η δύναμή μας είναι να θεραπεύουμε κάθε ψυχή και σώμα.” Our power is to heal every soul or body” said Clarke.

“And my family’s is “ Είμαστε λιοντάρι και eaglee, προστατεύουμε τη γη και τον ουρανό και η αγάπη καθοδηγεί το δρόμο μας.” We are half lion and half eagle, we protect land and sky for love guides our way.” Said Clarke.

“Greece evolved but my family continued to rule Greece before the bombs and in the Ark since it was Raven’s family who build it, the Blake’s provided the protection and the Griffin’s the law system, we were fair and good. But then Thelonious grandfather murdered my great-grandfather before he could tell my father what he would be in the future, my grandmother died of unknown conditions and my grandfather died of an heart attack so it was oddly convenient that every person who knew that my father was meant to be king was dead or sick.  
Someone started slipping drugs in the food of Raven’s family and the Blake’s were all killed except Aurora who was too young to know anything and to know who to ask about anything. Except that they forgot someone.” Explained Clarke.

"Who?” asked Lexa curious about the end of this story.

"My..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kambyses means hadsome king in Greek  
> Charis means kindness in Greek  
> Petros means strong in Greek  
> Cato means wise in Latin  
> Griffin means lord in English  
> Reyes means kings in Spanish  
> Kay means elder sister in native american  
> Chesmu means witty in native american  
> Rafela means healer in Hebrew

**Author's Note:**

> Apollonios means destroyer


End file.
